The present invention broadly relates to a flotation apparatus and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a flotation apparatus for the flotation of fiber stock suspensions or fiber stock recovered from waste paper.
Generally speaking, the flotation apparatus of the present development is of the type comprising a container or vessel into which opens at least one infeed device for the infeed of the fiber stock suspension to be flotated. This infeed device is equipped with at least one aeration element for the aeration of the infed fiber stock suspension. Additionally, the container or vessel of the flotation apparatus is provided with an outlet for the removal of good stock and an outlet for the removal of flotation foam from the container.
Flotation equipment of this general type is afflicted with a spate of drawbacks. Thus, a first major drawback of such type flotation equipment or apparatus is the failure to realize an optimum separation of the suspension particles which are to be separated with the aid of air bubbles. At the same time there also is present a relatively high expenditure in energy for the delivery of the flotation air since such must be forced into the flotation container or vessel against the action of a relatively high static pressure of the fiber stock suspension.